


Journey to the Distant Shore  3: Those Spectacular Spectacles!

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully are surprised to learn Scully is likely no longer barren.





	Journey to the Distant Shore  3: Those Spectacular Spectacles!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Those Spectacular Spectacles!

## Those Spectacular Spectacles!

### by Pattie

Title: Those Spectacular Spectacles! 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: PG 

Classification: Scully POV, MSR, SA 

Spoilers: Every Myth-Arc ep., and M/S relationship development ep., and "The Truth". 

Archive: Fine, okay, whatever. Prefer Gossamer. 

Feedback: No, thank you. Enjoy. No one knows I'm doing this. Middle-aged re-invention of self. 

Summary: Women: Do you wear reading glasses? Do you love men in reading glasses? Have you been tortured, abducted, on the run? Looking for answers? Start crying now! 

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, references to other characters and props belong to Chris Carter, !013 Productions, and Fox. You still own your fantasies, imagination and hopes for the characters' future! 

3:00 p.m. Mulder and Scully's Motel Room. Li'l Ale-i-Inn, Roswell, New Mexico. 

Sometimes, I think men hate to pack and unpack. Mulder? He's sitting on the scrappy sofa channel surfing, cursing out the Knicks as they're getting blasted to death, in no hurry to open his suitcase. He throws some sunflower seed shells into an ashtray and glances over at me once in a while. He smiles so sexily and I smile back. I'm aching to get my belongings out and get it over with. 

My baby blue silk pajamas! Yes, even F.B.I. agents as hard-nosed as myself love to be pampered! Bubble bath, lotion, make-up kit, t-shirts, pants, silky bra and panties... SILKY BRA AND PANTIES! I'm smiling and thinking of the possibilities, but these AREN'T my style! Somebody's been planning... 

Let's look in the backpack here: White scented envelope, no name on it,but it smells like Mom. Small, padded brown envelope, marked "FRAGILE", journal and three pens,new cell phone bee pollen, (thanks, Monica), and another padded envelope marked so I won't break it. 

"Like a kid at Christmas, hmm?" Mulder teases me. 

I smile back and lick my lips. "You know me too well, Ahab. Are YOU ever going to unpack?" 

He leans back and clicks the converter. "All the time in the world. I'm vegging out. I wish this were MY sofa." Back to surfing. 

Two brown envelopes marked "FRAGILE". Just like me, at times. My reading glasses? Thought I left them somewhere at home. I was in such a hurry to get to the trial and help Mulder, with all the rushing around they must have been back home on my dresser. Lately, I hadn't been using them. I think I'll leave the letter till later. I can't bear the thought of my mother's broken heart and all I have put her through, especially these past three years. Next, we have... "OHMYGOD!" I find myself screaming, then softly crying. "Oh, my..." 

Mulder's over here as fast as a fly. Arms enfolding me, he softly says, "Are you all right?" Then he sees the picture, beautifully nuzzled in a carved silver frame, and as I gaze into his hazel eyes, they soften and well up with tears. "You and William nursing. I snapped that picture before I... we..our boy... Damn, I just can't stop feeling so stuck. I say good night to him every time I close my eyes, Scully." Yes, hold it, us, close to your heart and never let us go.I stand up and nuzzle into him like a broken-hearted little girl. "Hold me. I can't feel it! Hold me..." Now, I'm crying so much I can't speak, and my face hurts. 

He hurts, he cries... but he composes himself, and forces himself to stand straight and tall. The mighty Mulder. Mine. All my strength in his. 

"Look at me." He cups my wet face in his hands and tries to wipe away the tears, but can't keep up with them. "This is not the end in any way, shape, or form. I promise you we WILL be raising William, we WILL SURVIVE, and we WILL get past the pain. Never again will I allow myself to let you be so broken." 

"I believe you," I whisper through the tears. I force a smile. "Do you make passes at girls who wear glasses?" This was no time for levity, and I don't know where it came from... maybe some sort of way of keeping myself sane? 

"Why, yes, Miss. I do. I wear them myself." 

I put mine on just to see if... and he does. He makes a pass! 

Mulder pinches my butt and begins to hum "Sexy Eyes". Then he runs over to his pile of stuff and unwraps his reading glasses. "Ordered these before I went out of my way to expose, at least I thought I would, the colonization plan." 

When he put them on, he brought back the first moment I laid eyes on him in his office at the F.B.I. The little school boy look, unruly locks of brown hair and the boyish look about him all came back, and I remember feeling warm all over. How I smiled, and tried not to giggle... I remember how I saw his image from that time on whenever I couldn't sleep. The thought of him and me... 

"I... don't think I need these, Scully." He was trying to read a paper and the glasses were of no help. "They're only blurring things. I guess I got the wrong strength." 

I tried mine out. There was no way this could be happening. Even the labelling on the brown envelope was all distorted. But it was FINE when I removed the glasses! "Mulder, when you were exposed to the spacecraft artifact, I told someone you were more alive than you'd ever been." 

Mulder seemed perplexed. I thought be believed everything and I mean EVERYTHING "And?" 

"I went to the Ivory Coast looking for answers and I was exposed to spacecraft remains. I saw dead frogs come back to life, Mulder! Could it be?" 

"That we were healed in some way?" There was a look I'd never seen before in his face. So, I let him think awhile and read my Mom's letter. She missed me, she was staying at the apartment for three months as we had agreed upon, and Mulder's fish were A-1 healthy. Bill had become a father again... I almost cried but I was all out of tears. 

After fifteen, twenty, I don't know how many minutes, because I finished unpacking. my Ahab spoke. His words were very tender and very serious. "Scully, come sit down." He gently walked me to the sofa. 

"What is it, Mulder? Why do I need to sit down?" I felt a lump in my throat and a chill run through my system. "Whatever our "truth" was has been re-written by, I don't know, God or alien ships, or your faith. I don't know. But I bet dollars to donuts William is biologically, FULLY yours and mine. and that...YOU HAVE HEALTHY, FERTILE, MAGNIFICENT SCULLY..." I think, the suspense is killing me Mulder. "Spit it out! Spit it out or I'll knock it out of you! Don't tease me," I pleaded. 

"EGGS! OVA! LIFE-GIVING MOMMY CELLS!" He smiled. 

I was so happy I found myself so happy I was Laughing hysterically. A mid-afternoon thunderstorm was bringing torrents of warm rain. I grabbed Mulder, almost ripping his arm off as I dragged him outside and we danced closely, romantically. as if in a dream sequence in a movie--time seemed to stand still. We smiled and nuzzled and danced our hearts out. 

"Thank God for those SPECTACULAR SPECTACLES!" My compass, my love, my soulmate, Ahab Mulder bellowed his happiness a dozen times even over the loud thunder. It was for all the world to hear and share in our joy. 

Loved writing this one. 

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
